


Demon Assassin

by Tratomhound23543



Category: One Punch Man & Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: A Good Slow burn, Cringe, Fluff, Intersex Character, Little Chrono trigger crossover chapter 1, M/M, OOCFlashy Flash, Other, slash relationship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tratomhound23543/pseuds/Tratomhound23543
Summary: Flashy Flash was transported to World of BNHA just because they want to test some unknown strange teleportation device they found in the ruins of MAHas a little Chrono Trigger crossover in chapter 1~
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit forgive me for creating this, please be gentle  
> and This is my first time creating this Fiction, just an idea

Chapter 1 Introduction : Strange Device

1 year later after the war with Monster Association against the Hero Association, The Cities that hit by monsters are regaining their previous state and getting back to normal selves, meanwhile the Hero Association found a device in the underground lab of Monster Association 10 miles away from City Z that they discovered after 9 months of clean up of every city that had been hit by mosnters, but it was surrounded by 20 Tiger Class Feral Monsters and 5 demon class monsters that remain hiding after the war between the association, but they are all killed by Flashy Flash in a second, they are glad that they brought a hero to their investigation of Monster Association hidden Facility, they took it and brought it to their Lab for to examined it for what kind of device this thing so they brought it to their HQ to be guarded by Flashy flash.

*HQ Lab*   
"Ho~ This lab is underground too and it's 250 meter below ground and it's this whole room is 150 M in Height and 50m wide, and what kind of device is this?". Said by the Flashy Flash while he inspects it, Child Emperor replied. "It's some kind of device that transport anything, but in Human size just like a teleportation device, the energy of this device is almost strong as the sun releasing daily in our solar system, I'll try to be cautious and get this thing to work", Flashy sighs then leaves the Lab."Call me if you need help and you should call metal knight and other scientist you know of to examined this strange device". Flashy Flash said while walking to the door."Sure Flash-san, let's see hmm...  
this is some troublesome codes it's like an ancient writing, I test some little broken parts of this device and I'm surprise it was 20,000 years old, huh~ must be from the much  
Older Times of Antiquity, Those ancient beings must be living on this earth while the humans are just Living in the caves". Child Emperor stated excitedly while he examining it.

*10 Month Later*

"YES! we have a Breakthrough even though it's just a little, Phew~ that was a challenging one!, good thing we have found the small hole of these codes!" shouted proudly by CE. Metal Knight and Dr. Kuseno nods."That was the most difficult device we ever encountered, now we can further examined this for useful means". Metal Knight stated, while Dr. Kuseno said "I agree this hard one to crack and can be a useful technology to further our technology and help the people and make more powerful arsenal to defeat future threats that will challenge mankind". Metal Knight feels satisfaction and CE feels relief then smiled,   
and Dr. Kuseno sighs and sat on a fold chair and thinking helping Genos for finding the rogue robot that cause Genos personal problems by using this technology.

When Flashy Flash came back to HQ after he kills another 5 demon level monster and 1 dragon level monster, he decided to check on the device they found in ruins from outskirts of City Z.

"Good Afternoon Child Emperor, Dr. Kuseno, and Metal Knight did something interesting happen while you researching?". Flashy Flash Asked while frowning at the strange device that the genius scientist working on."OH! Flash-san just in time," We crack the code of this device and make it work see this! it's ancient made by unknown beings! and it was a Teleportation machine, but that's the only thing we crack on this there something more than meets the eye we need more time to research this". CE explained happily."Ho~ this must be extremely advanced that takes you almost a year just only a know a little how to use this". Flashy Flash replied to him and giving them all a nod of respect, Flashy Flash decided to leave, but he sense something bad then frown on a terrible sensation and stop to look at the device.

Then they did not expect that the device turn on automatically creating a blue colored portal, they are all surprise by these machine that after almost a year it decided to activate itself after cracking a little coding of it. Then the portal spits out a little spike shell acorn with a hole on the ground and then the Shell growing and keeps growing and stop it's growth, the height of the creature is 5 Meters in height and 10 meters width, and produce a mouth then suddenly it speaks telepathically. "*Thanks for activating my prison and releasing me so I can continue destroy this world for my father Lavos*".They were caught surprise by these unknown being and the creature said by destroying the world!.They are shocked what that thing said. 

(The Monster looks : https://www.pinterest.com/pin/489766528198463846/)

"What are you monster?! and what did you mean destroying this world?!". CE and Kuseno Shouted at the creature, While Metal Knight activated his fighting protocol and Flashy Flash unsheathed his sword at the ready to fight. 

The creature speaks telepathically again "I am one of lavos spawn and by destroying this world by remaking it to Lavos liking and none of you shall live to tell a tale about it." stated it coldly to them and cast a dozens of Heat beams, Ice Spike, and lightning at them. 

Flashy Flash grab Dr. Kuseno and CE out of the lab quickly, but Flashy Flash has been blocked by a barrier they could not get out from the lab right now then he set aside Dr. Kuseno and CE to the side of the lab and cover them, while Metal Knight opens a Elder Centipede Carapace shield and fire a barrage of his two Automated 105 mm cannon and shot a experimental Elder centipede drill missile at the creature at the creature then he stop and was shock that the creature has not been damage."Impossible! the bullets was specialized one they are depleted uranium armored piercing shell that was shot in 30 times the speed of sound! and that drill was made from elder centipede carapace!". Metal Knight shouted at the creature. 

"Foolish maggot you thought those mortal weapon could stop me, I will show you real power!". Lavos spawn said and shot a big plasma heated ball from it's mouth at metal knight and it's so fast metal knight could not react and dodge, then it hit his robot and was destroyed, Flashy Flash tries to attack lavos spawn on all it's sides and has no effect."Foolish insect you can't hurt me with that kind of weapon".

*Meanwhile outside the Lab*

"Sir! I got report from Metal Knight that there's a creature on the underground lab that has massive energy levels that can almost destroy a continent and Flashy Flash and CE fighting it". Main Branch Operator reported to Sitch. 

Sitch frantically replied." Then alert the men quickly and call the heroe-  
Branch Operator Interrupt." Sir the whole building is surrounded by a barrier and it's cutting off our signal on the outside we can't contact the other heroes here! the cameras in the labs are not working!". Sitch getting Hysterical by the minute after he was interrupted by the another report. "What should I do?!". Sitch thought, then he shake his head and frown at the operator and shout at her". Then just alert all the remaining soldiers to secure the labs and report whats the situation!". 

"Yes sir!".Operator respond and talk to the soldiers to go the labs to secure it, then the soldiers reported the it was block by some barrier too. 

Sitch shock and anxiety hitting him again and he whispered to himself. "God help us all". while staring wide eye at camera that direct in the lab door that breaching by soldiers with any explosive they could get to open it and can't damage the damn barrier surrounding the door. 

*Back to the underground lab*

The lavos spawn summoned a purple miasma and Dr. Kuseno fell asleep. Good thing Flashy Flash knows how to hold breathe for 1 hour thanks to his training for becoming an ninja in ninja village graduation before he was invited in by Hero Association and CE has a mask that block the scent. CE had an idea and then he immediately said to flashy flash."Flash-san! just hold the creature down for a second, I got a plan!". Flashy Flash nodded and continue battling the lavos spawn while lavos spawn keeps casting Elemental attacks and heat beams to flashy flash and taking hits from the faster Light beams while CE hack the device to activate the blue portal again."Flash-san get away from it!, I'll open the portal to suck the monster in!."Flashy Flash backs away grits his teeth and stabbed his sword on the grown and CE activate the portal and hold on the railings."What's happening?! it's sucking me in again you miserable humans you think this device will contain me again I know how to get out of my prison!, I'll will get out this and continue the goal of my brood father LAVOS!". The creature shouted while struggling to hold his ground while getting sucked in.

"You wish!, I just adjusted it to transport you to the sun and then will destroy you to ashes, die monster!". CE said loudly to the creature. 

"AARRGGHHHHHHH! You will pay for this, If I'm gonna disappear!, you will join me!". The Lavos Spawn shot a weird massive purple beam of light from it's other spine tube in it's body, 2x faster than laser beam that the creature release from previous ones. 

"SHIT! the purple colored beam of light gonna struck Child Emperor!". Wide eyes Flashy Flash thought, He race the beam of light with all of his might! to push CE out the way, He successfully push CE out, but he was the one who got struck by the light and then struck his body and engulfs him with his whole body with a massive purple beam of light and then he disappeared with no traced.The lavos spawn got sucked and burned in the sun. while Child Emperor stood and mouth agape."FLASH-SANNNNNNNNNN!". CE shouted and cried, Dr. Kuseno awakens by the shout and cries of Child Emperor, Dr. Kuseno shakes his throbbing head then approaches and asked Child emperor."What happen emperor-kun?".Dr, Kuseno ask calmly. 

Child Emperor look at the face of Dr. Kuseno and then said."I hacked the device again while Flashy Flash hold down the malicious creature *sniff* then I tell to Flash-san to step back so I can activate the portal to suck out the lavos spawn to the sun, while the being sucked out, it shot a massive beam of light at me with it's spine tube, *sniff* flash-san manage to push me out but the beam was to fast he can't dodge it quickly and then h-e-he *sniff* died!. Child Emperor cried softly. The barrier died down and the Hero organization agents and soldiers rapidly went inside the lab and was shock what happen in the lab it's a mess and the device they recover was destroyed. Sitch see and ask Dr. Kuseno while he was comforting Child Emperor." What happen here Doctor?". Doctor Kuseno breathes deeply and exhale then he stare at him and said."The device was just a prison for a monster called lavos spawn, from a another powerful monster called Lavos, that has power to destroy the world, but thanks to Emperor-kun, quick thinking and Flash-kun speed and abilities they able to defeat the unknown creature and not alarm their brood father to this world". 

Sitch stared at that device that was broken beyond repaired and close his eyes and shout."GODDAMN IT!". Then he sighs and stared hardly to Sekingar and told him."Sekingar call the medical team and help Child Emperor and Dr. Kuseno for medical help and maintenance to clean and repair this, and announce a meeting between the staffs that we will host a proper funeral for Flashy Flash for his bravery and gather the heroes for his funeral day that's all". and Sitch turn to the door and left. 

To be Continued~ 

Ending Song  
Komm Süsser Tod -Come- Sweet Death- - Lyrics HD

Woooh Finally I've finish this forgive me for this fanfic that I created thanks those who finish this chapter 1, please be gentle with you're criticism~


	2. Chapter 2 : New World

Chapter 2 : New World 

Disclaimer : I don’t own OPM and BNHA all rights deserve to Author Murata and ONE for OPM and Author Horikoshi Sensei~ 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*Musutafu City 8:00 pm and 1 year before canon timeline*

A bright flash lighten up the dark sky of Musutafu like a little comet barreling towards the forest area in high speeds, many people and some heroes was shock and agape to see this they are on alert and called the polices for a unknown object that crash landed on the forrested area of musutafu and cause a magnitude 3.8 earthquake that shakes the whole musutafu, destroy hundred trees, temporary black out and broken light poles.

*10 minutes later*   
The police respond immediately and went to the crash site that alerted by civilians and heroes to them, while they are investigating the 20 meter wide crater, they were surprise that is not a thing that crashed, it was a human the person was wounded heavily, has burnt clothes and breathing raggedly they call for an ambulance to save this person from death, they’ve waited for another 5 minutes and the ambulance arrive the paramedics quickly gets out and took a stretcher to help them carry wounded person, they safely put the person on the stretcher and take him inside of the vehicle and applies first aid kits for the little wounds and managing to stop the bleeding even a little, the ambulance roared it’s engines and arrived at Hosu General Hospital in another 5 minutes of driving, they quickly unloaded the patient to get inside the hospital they see the doctor approaching to meet them and said.” What’s the situation of the patient?!”, the doctor ask the nurses and paramedics that taking him inside to the hospital and other paramedic replied.”Doctor Takeda we are taking him right now to OR, this patient has been found in ground zero of the crater and has multiple lacerations, broken bones from the crash landing and 2nd degree burns to both of his thighs and shoulders!”. Dr. Takeda quickly said.”Good! I’ll be right there!.”They arrived at the OR Room and quickly work to save the patient from death, after 2 hours of non-stop surgery, Dr. Takeda finally stabilized the patient and turn his head to the nurse.  
” Nurse Naomi kindly take him to ICU room we have stabilized him, but let’s make sure his health will be monitored and report me for updates every 9 hours.” Nurse Naomi nods,” Yes Doctor” they carefully take the patient to ICU room and leaves the Operating Room, Dr. Takeda gets out from the OR and see the 5 police standing and waiting patiently, then one of them takes a step forward and talk to Dr. Takeda,” Dr. Takeda good evening.”The Police officer slightly bows and Doctor Takeda nod to him, the police office straighten his form and kindly ask.” What the status of the patient Dr. Takeda? we need to report this to Chief Kenji.”Dr. Takeda takes sighs and look at him directly and said the status of the patient, while the police writes the report with his pen and paper, after 5 minutes of talking to Dr. Takeda the police was satisfied and bid farewell to the Doctor.

Doctor Takeda see them getting out of Hospital to report this to their chief and sighs in relief that the operation was successful then he remove his glasses and rubs his eyes with his hands,” I need to take break that was a long surgery”. And he quickly goes to canteen.

*Meanwhile at the Police Station*

A cat face officer walking fast to the police chief office to report what they found in the crater and he knocks the door and he heard the word *come in* he enter the office and said.” Chief Kenji!, I’ve got the report from the other police officers that investigating the light that crashes from the forest area of musutafu.” As he handed the report to the chief, Chief Kenji grab and reads the report from the big accident that happens 2 hours.” Hmm... this is troublesome news a single person cause this tremor and how did it happen we need more information at least the person is alive and may awake for 1 month,” muttered and look at the police cat officer.” Thank you for bringing the report Officer Tamakawa *woof* keep this a secret for now and to your fellow police and call Detective Tsukauchi, I need him here right now.”Office Tamakawa salutes and leaves the office to call the detective, Chief Kenji sits and face the window and muttered to himself.” This will be a big news and the villains will see that, need to move fast for cover up story so the villains must not know.”He hears the knock on the door and responds.”Come in!,” He see Detective Tsukauchi enter the office and the detective salute to him and then he motion the detective to sit,” Chief you called me, is this about object that cause the tremors?,” Tsukauchi asked the chief,” Yes Detective read this files.”Chief hands it to the Detective, The detective read it and was shocked by the reports” Sir! this is some strange happening a single person just appear in the sky and cause this!” Detective wide eye and said it to the chief,” Chief Kenji nods and breathes deeply then release it and look at the detective seriously.” We need to contain this report in limited number of people and make a cover up story for this, I need you to send this to Principal Nezu discreetly and make sure the villains and media will not know the true story is that clear detective *woof*.”Detective Tsukauchi nods and stand up to salute.” Yes sir!,” The Detective bows and leave the office, Chief Kenji sighs in relief and massage his head for the coming headache,” One at a time Kenji, one at a time hoping for a 1 month peace of my mind,” Chief Kenji whispers to himself and leaves the office to rest for coming troubles that he senses from this event.

*1 Month later*

A quiet month pass by after the accident in musutafu, the police department and the hospital is completely silent about the accident just to cover the real story, the story cover up was said to the media and said that it was just a 10 meter wide meteorite hitting the forest with speed of 8575 m\s that’s 25 x faster than speed of sound and was destroyed after it’s impact. The people believe it and they continue the way they lived .

*2 Days Later*

Flashy Flash hears some beeping sound and open his eyes slowly he see the white ceiling and he has IV tube connected to his hand, he turn his head to the right to see what location is this and thinks,” At least there is no destroyed city and seems peaceful in here, I hope they are safe,”in the exact moment he hear a knock through the door as he turn his head to the left and see who will come, he see 2 person went in the room the older male that has slick hair black hair and tall as him then the second was a young male, has a messy gray hair, the older one walk up to his bedside and said,” How are you feeling right now?, I’m surprise in exact moment, I’m came up to check you that you awaken! and I’m Doctor Takeda by the way and this Nurse Hagane,” Flashy Flash frown at him studying the doctor, he sense no malicious intent or trickery and reply.” I’m feel alright now, just a little headache and slight irritating sensation each of my thighs,” as he nods to the nurse. The Doctor check on his clip board and write something after he finish, he looks at the young man with a slight smile. Hmm... you are recovering nice and slowly you need another month to stay here for safety measures. Stated it to him kindly, Flashy Flash nodded at him, then the doctor turns to leave, but stop and face flashy flash,” Sorry forgot to ask for your name and age young man,” Flashy Flash raises a brow at him and reply,” My name is Flashy Flash and a S-class Hero Rank 13 and my age is 25 years old.

Doctor Takeda and Nurse Hagane has a surprise looks that Flash flash said to them, and Dr. Takeda coughs,” There is no hero name Flashy Flash in Hero Ranking and especially you have no records of you or sighting you are one heroes in action and you’re too young to be 25 years old you look like between 16 to 17 years old Flash-san ,” Flash widen his eyes at the mentioned he has no name in heroes ranking and look at the doctor and said,” That’s impossible!, I was battling the monster called lavos spawn in City A! And I look younger.” Dr. Takeda frown at Flashy Flash what just said to him, and thinks then he breathe softly after that he looks at Flashy Flash and gave him a mirror,” Battling against monster called lavos spawn and City A?, there is no such thing as City A and Monster called Lavos spawn Flash-san,” said kindly to Flashy Flash, at that time Flashy Flash widened his eyes and remember the weird purple beam that was meant to strike Child Emperor,”The monster words was "AARRGGHHHHHHH! You will pay for this, If I'm gonna disappear!, you will join me!". Flashy Flash remember and think that must be the reason, I’m in different world. He massages his eyes and look at the window completely lost at this bizzare scenario happen to him, then he sees his face he looks like from the graduation from the ninja village 9 years ago

Dr. Takeda sadly look at flashy flash,” Looks like the accident and that weird light de-age you,  
Flash-san I don’t know what happen to you, but you need a rest right now, please expect the police to visit you and will ask the question for your current predicament is that alright for you flash-san?,” Dr. Takeda said to him nicely. Flashy Flash look at the doctor and nods.”Great! rest well flash-san just focus on your healing young man, I’ll take my leave now get well flash-san!,” The Doctor leaves the room with the nurse.

Flash stared again from the window and thinks,” What should I do with this crazy happenings in his lifetime, Flashy Flash just close his eyes and sleep to rest for another day of recovery.

*3 Days later meanwhile in police department*

Police Chief Kenji is busy with his the paperwork on his desk then his phone start ringing he picks it up and was happy that it was the Doctor that taking care the unknown person that cause the accident a month ago, he ready his suit and call Detective Tsukauchi to meet main suspect of accident that has woken up a days ago. 

After they arrived at the entrance of the Hosu General Hospital they talk to the nurse clerk and ask where’s Dr. Takeda and the clerk happily calls Dr. Takeda and the clerk ask them to wait for the Doctor to meet them. The two nod at the clerk and wait, they have waited for 2 minutes then they see the doctor approaching them the doctor guide them to the room where the suspect room at. 

“This is the room Chief Kenji and Detective Tsukauchi please don’t do anything rash the patient is still healing he still feel the effects.”Chief Kenji and Tsukauchi nod in understanding and Dr. Takeda knock the door and Takeda walk in first and announced,” Flash-san good morning~, you have a visitor the police Chief Kenji Tsuragamae and Detective Naomasa Tsukaichi!.” Flashy Flash see them and nod at the doctor, Doctor Takeda bid farewell and warn them to be careful with the patient, The Chief and Detective sweat a little because the Doctor is like a mother hen, they laugh a little and turn to face flashy flash and walk to his bedside they were surprise how feminine the suspect is, it’s like maiden then they greet the young man and brought up his hand to shake” Hello there Flash-san *WOOF*,” Flashy Flash raise his eyebrow at the face of the Chief Police, he grab his hand to shake it and greets them,”Nice to meet you Chief Kenji and Detective Tsukauchi,” Chief Kenji happily shakes it, and Detective Tsukauchi notice the weird looks of flashy flash sending to the chief,” Flash-san could I ask you why are you looking weirdly at the chief?,” Flashy Flash look at the detective and stare at the chief and replied cautiosly,” I’m shock that you’re chief is a dog man, Are you some sort an experiment gone wrong Chief Kenji?,” The Detective coughs holding his laugh and the chief chuckles a little,” No Flash-san this my quirk,” Flashy Flash frown at the word quirk and think, what did he mean his quirk, I will ask him,”

“What’s a quirk Chief Kenji ?” Both the police raises their eyebrows and look at each other and they stare quietly at Flashy Flash face for 3 seconds and Detectice talks to him,” You are really a bizzare person flash-san you don’t know what city is this and you said you are a hero even you are not on the list according to the doctor reports and doesn’t know about quirks, I will explain the quirk to you and we will ask you a question is that fair to you flash-san?,”

Flashy flash nods, then he quitely listens to detective Tsukauchi explanations of quirk and his current predicament that happen a month ago after the detective finish his explanations, it was flashy flash turn to reveal his side of the story, several hours has past after flashy flash finish his story.

Detective Tsukauchi was shock at his story and Chief Police Kenji was thinking more harder then he look at Flashy Flash seriously,” So the monster called lavos spawn shoots you a weird purple beam of light that transport you to this dimension? Is that what you’re saying flash-san?

Flashy Flash nods and look at them seriously” I know it’s a crazy tale, but believe me, I do not lie chief kenji,” Chief Kenji stare at him for a second and said,” I believe you flash-san, I can tell the way you breathe, the movement of your body, and eye movement that you are telling the truth, it’s just the first time hearing that kind of scenario, hard to believe and the parallel earths theory is real!,”

Then it was the detective turn to ask,” So flash-san you say to use that you are ninja in your world that trains to assassinate people?,” the detective was serious and full alert when he ask that question, Flashy Flash then breathes slowly and tell them,” Yes I was an assassin for hire, that’s my former job, but I was invited by Hero association of my world to become there class S hero. The Detective frowns at the thought, but he nods, Tsukauchi is questioning the hero association hiring an assassin to be a hero.

“So you’re hero association is different than ours, so what are you doing with the caught highly dangerous criminals?”Chief Kenji ask flashy flash, ”We S class don’t do nothing to human criminals too often chief kenji except for the special ones, that creates a small to big monsters to terrorize their fellow humans, it’s the job of police, and heroes that are class A, B to C to arrest petty to high dangerous criminals and Tiger to demon class monsters , we class S solve more bigger threats that can cause city destruction and human extinction events we class them as Demon, Dragon and God Class,” Flashy Flash said grimly.

Both of them become frozen still and they stare each other wide eye, Flashy flash notice this that they are surprise from city destruction, multiple cities destruction and human extinction level events,” Why are you so surprise Chief Kenji and detective Tsukauchi?” ask them innocently.

Detective Tsukauchi compose himself,” We haven’t experience that kind of events like the multiple city destruction and human level extinction events and did you say big monsters?

“Yes that’s true detective monsters lurking in day light and night that wants to kill humans daily” Flash Stoically replied. 

Detective Tsukauchi sighs, then look straight at flash,” The only terrible event we know that remote close to your situation was the villain All For One battles the number One hero All Might, and All Might defeating Gigantomachia that destroys a single mountain.” The detective bitterly said to flashy flash. 

Flashy flash is interested about the number one hero all might and decides to ask the detective, Tsukauchi gladly tells about all might history, and flashy flash listen about all might exploits and was intrigue,” He is sure a true epitome of a hero a noble one that doesn’t back out his words, he would be a true S Class Hero.” Flashy Flash said to the detective, Detective Tsukauchi happily agrees,” Glad you see that way Flash-san, It warms my heart. 

Chief Kenji just watch their interaction and see Flashy flash doesn’t have ill intent and just accidentally cause the terrible incident while battling the monster called *lavos spawn* in his own alternate months ago, he sighs at relief that it’s just hero not a dangerous monster or object that has crash landed in near the civilians,” Thank God for that!,” Chief Kenji thought and interrupted their conversation,” So Flash-kun that weird light just doesn’t damage and takes you to our dimension, according to the doctors you said you are 25 years old, but you look like a 17 years old, it de age you 9 years younger, according to the law you are a minor, we need an legal adult to take care of you and you said you’re a hero in your world,  
you need to go the hero school for 4 years to get that license, not just like you’re own world that just test you in one day surely you understand that Flash-kun *WOOF*.” The chief tells to Flashy-flash. 

“I understand Chief Kenji,” Flashy flash tells with a little smile,” Glad to hear that from you flash-kun, expect us to visit again for your adult caretaker flash-kun to be discussed and the next time we visit you will meet Principal Nezu to see you and interview you for your schooling in UA High School *WOOF*, and I expect you to be on your best behaviour flash-kun is that clear?”, He firmly told flashy flash,” Loud and Clear chief,” Flashy flash nods and smile,” That’s good well be seeing you again flash-kun, and get well soon flash-kun*WOOF* come on detective let’s leave, they both bid farewell.

Flashy Flash is really grateful that he landed on a peaceful area of this world, then he remembers that he want to convince saitama to become his disciple after he see his potential in while they go down to monster association and he see saitama beat the absolute monster garou in his eyes,” Flashy Flash sighs at least he knows their world is safe that has powerful individuals like saitama to defend it. 

He hears the knock from the door and see the nurse went in , it was Nurse Nagisa that on duty,” Good Morning Flash-san, I’m here to inject you’re antibiotic now is that okay?~, Nurse Nagisa tells him nicely.  
“Of course Nurse Nagisa” Flashy Flash kindly replied to the nurse.”

The nurse applies the anti-biotic and bids him farewell.

Flashy flash look at the window and see the beautiful day and smile, I did not know , I really need vacation , he sighs and meditate to kill time. 

To Be Continued~ 

*thanks for the reading this chapter~, I hope you like it   
I’m thinking his caretaker would Kugo Sakamata( Gang Orca) becuase they are both serious taking heroes seriously work that’s it~  
Hopefully give me some advice to improve and what I do wrong~   
Thanks again see you BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Adapting 

Disclaimer : I don’t own OPM and BNHA all rights deserve to Author Murata and ONE for OPM and Author Horikoshi Sensei~   
Don’t forget to follow and favorite this fic, if you like it~

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*Hosu General Hospital 11 Months Before Canon*

It was Tuesday early morning and Flashy Flash hears a knocking and they went in, Dr. Takeda and Nurse hagane visits him early morning and said.” Good Morning flash-san~, let’s see whats you’re health status now hmm..” The Doctor checking his clip board, for 1minute he finish checking the list and look happily,” I got a good new flash-san!, you’re health right now is decent, you just need another month to heal multiple laceration all over your upper body and burns between those shoulders and thigh fo yours flash-san, but you are good to walk and light exercise, just don’t push yoursefl so hard got it?,” The Doctor eyed him seriously,” Yes Doctor Takeda, I’ll take your advice,” Flashy Flash nodded and smile a little at the doctor,” I’m glad to hear that,” Then he turn his head to the Nurse,” Nurse Hagane please take off his IV tube, he just need to take his anti-biotic in a capsule,” Nurse Hagane nods and proceed to take out his IV Needle and Liquid,’ Now that you’re IV has taken off, I’m sure you are on your best behavior flash-san you need a 1 month healing,”Flashy Flash nod at him and chuckles a little,” You are really such a mother Hen Doctor~,” The Dr. Takeda blushes a little and coughs,” Of course I will be like mother hen to you, I work hard to save you young man!,” they heard a coughing laugh, both of them turn their heads to the nurse, Dr. Takeda becomes more red, then flashy flash laughs lightly. They bid farewell to flashy-flash and Flash gratefully accepts it and thank them. 

“So I don’t have the IV now, I can take a walk from the outside and get some fresh hair,” Flashy Flash leaves his bed and approach the door, then he realize he for to ask his sword,” I forgot to ask for my sword from the police, maybe they have it for evidence, I will ask them when they come here again with my caretaker and the principal from UA High School so that I can get my license.” Flash accepted his plan and open the door and head for the ground floor, while he was walking all the female nurses blushes when they his face and some of the male nurses as well, of course he can’t fault his looks that he was born with this face, at least they keep their distance, not like his fans from his own dimension, but there was a couple of stalkers following his eyes twitch a little from those who stalking him, he breathes and use his speed to lose them,” I’m glad I can still use my abilites at 30% right now that’s a relief,” While using it he was at the front entrance of the hospital door, the nurses and other patients was startled that a person appears in instant, they stood frozen and watch the individual leave the hospital. 

Flash flash walks a little from the right of the hospital and see a park with little to no people,” This is a good day to meditate for now and enjoy the scenery,” and he see’s a sakura tree and gladly walks at it,  
then he start the position to meditate, then breathes and relax, couple of minutes past It was a funny sight to behold some birds is landing on his shoulders chipping happily, people taking pictures at him and smiled at him, It’s kind of irratiting for flash, but he let it go they are just civilians no malicious intent he senses from them, couple hours of medititation he exits his position and walk to the pond, then he see a green messy haired child scribbling something, he decides to approach the kid,” Hey kid what are you writing?” The kid was shock and jump from a surprise voice coming from his back and then he glared back like a kitten at the stranger and said,” Don’t do that you scared me to death,’ Then the kid picking up his things on the ground then the flashy flash apoligize,” Sorry their kid, but i was curious that you scribbling about are you some fan of something you obsess about?” The kid blushes and looks shyly at the stranger,” So what’s you”re name mister?,” Flashy Flash said his name to the kid and the kid replied,” You have a weird name flash-san,” and flashy flash laugh at the remark,” and you have a weird hair color kid, so I have tell you my name your turn now~.” The kid stood straight, what a funny sight in the mind of flash,” My name Izuku Midoriya flash-san,” 

“Nice to meet you midoriya-kun, so I notice that you’re writing about heroes are you fan of them?,” Izuku looks surprise and happy to tell about the heroes and flashy flash listen as he collect information about the other heroes, which izuku is gladly for that and told him more couple of hours, izuku finish the lecture about all the heroes, flashy flash laugh at izuku and tell ziuku is such a fanboy, then Izuku blushes hard at the remark to him by flash-san,” So let me guess you’re favorite hero is all might?” Flashy Flash ask coyly to midoriy, midoriya smile more brighter, and gladly tell him all might exploit in his own version after midoriya finish they both stand up,” thank you for time Midoriya-kun~.

“You’re welcome flash-san, hope to see you again!,” While Izuku runs and wave to flashy flash to ride the bus, flash wave goodbye to izuku and he see the sun it’s almost past noon then he goes to the direction of hospital , while flash walking in the street and whistling peacefully going to the hospital, he see an couple getting harrased by gangsters in the back alley and heard what they talking about. 

“C’mon girl leave you’re boyfriend alone we will show you good time,” the thug #1 said to the girl and grins showing his yellow teeth.

“Yes we can buy things that you’re boy friend can’t buy~” Thug #2 added, then thug #3 & #4 whistle and hoots in agreement.

“Like hell would I come to dirty scumbags like you,” The girlfriend angry and disgustingly replied to them, the boyfriend put a protecting arm to his girlfriend and cautiosly said,” Could you please us leave in peace, I will give you my wallet and let us leave,” 

“Huh!? Did we just give you permision to talk you cuck boy?!” Thug #3 shout at the face of the guy protecting his girlfriend.

“Don’t try to leave bitch boy?!,” Thug# 4 loudly remark from behind of other thugs and pulls out a knife, then he charge at the boyfriend of the girl, and was surprise there’s someone behind him that holding his right forearm said something,” You know scumbags like you should be elimanated in this society, feel lucky that I’m not allowed to kill,” Flashy Flash whispers to thug # 4 coldly.

Before the thug# 4 could reply, Flashy Flash control the thugs right forearm to stab the knife to the left shoulder of the thug, the thug scream then flashy sweep kick the shin the thug drop, and stomp the other right shoulder breaking it. 

All of them was surprise that person suddenly hurt the thug# 4 stabbing him with a knife of the thug and breaking his left shoulder.

“Who the fuck are you?!, you think we are nice because you are a pretty girl?!, get em boys!,” Ordered angrily to his fellow deliquents by thug# 1.

“Quick get out of here, and call the police to arrest this thugs or just call an ambulance they probably need it.” Flash tells to the couple while frowning at the charging thugs, the couple blushes, then nod and run to call the police

Thug # 2 comes to him first with a hammer, and swings the hammer overhead of flash, but flash stop the swing by holding the right forearm with his left hand , then flashy flash uses his right palm pushing it violently towards the elbow of the arm of the thug completely bending it upwards, the thug wails loudly like hyena, then flashy flash pulls the right arm of the thug and ram his his right elbow to the face of the thug broking his nose and turning him towards the wall then kicking him knocking the thug out. 

Thug# 3 grab a long chain and use it like a whip by wrapping it to flashy flash right arm,” Now you are now fuck pretty girl,” Then flashy flash coldly looks at him,” I’m a man,” Then what a surprising feat happen flashy flash pull the chain with his wrap arm to his direction, the thug yells while flying straight to flash,   
he punch the thug flying towards making him fly outwards, but flash isn’t finish he pulled the chained again to make the thug come toward to him and grabs the head and slams under the pavement creating a small crack cknocking the thug out.

Thug#1 was surprise what happen it’s so fast and glared to flash intimaditing flashy flash,” What the hell was that?! You freak!, you will pay for this!.” Thug# 1 pulls out a revolver then shoots flashy flash with all of his bullets and was shock that flashy flash caught all the bullets .” Impossible you don’t have a quirk ! How you did that?!.”

“It doesn’t matter, when I’m gonna do the worst beating you ever feel mongrel that will clearly want to forget this and traumatized you,” coldly stated to the thug by flashy flash  
Thug# 1 tries to run, but it was all for nothing just delaying the inevatable, flashy flash use the chain to grab the neck from the running thug and pull the thug towards himself, flashy flash drops the chain and while the thuf flying backwards to him, he use his elbow blade to meet the backbone of the thug massively hurting the the thug. Then grab his legs down throwing him to the other side 2 meters away, and flashy flash jump then use both of his knees to drop knee kick the thug while knockdown and when the flashy both knees met the legs of the down thug from the jump, the thug screams like banshee, flashy flash isn’t finish yet, he gets up and use the chain again and wrap the the whole body of the thug then he use both of his hand slamming the thug from the wall where the thug# 2.

Flashy flash hears the police siren and quickly get out to the other side of the streets. Flash sighs what a shitty day to end, at least he punish some villains to practice and then he went to the hospital like nothing happens and sleep for another days to come.

To be Continued ~  
I’m hope you like it guys   
thanks for reading   
Don’t forget to follow and favorite this   
I’m still a newbie for the fight scene, it’s fun to make~  
I’m making the fight scene while listening to this “Libera Me From Hell ost gurren lagann*

**Author's Note:**

> *Wears a Helmet*  
> *hides in the bed*  
> Please leave a criticism for my mistakes and brutal transgressions for the characters I make them do in this fic  
> If you are salt and flame to this please I don't have the stake at the ready!


End file.
